Nightwing's Revenge
by RicoSuave-42
Summary: I was only 12 when they died by his hands but now I have the opportunity to take revenge upon him. I have to make sure my daughter will never face a monster like him! Sequel to TT&JL: Chase for the Hood.
1. Six Years Later

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. I do not own Paine, she belongs to Pizet.**

I was only 12 years old, I spat at the face of gravity, and I was content with my life as a circus acrobat. My parents and I were part of "The Flying Graysons" and we were the main attraction to the circus; defying gravity and death. Then I saw Tony Zucco and I knew from the start that he was trouble! After he disappeared from the circus, I had a feeling that there was something wrong, and I was right about it. After I completed my routine for the grand finale, I saw the rope holding my parents snap right before my eyes, and I saw them die. Haley couldn't take care of me because he had everyone in the circus to care about and I think child protection agencies wouldn't allow him to take care of me. I was all alone, until a man named Bruce Wayne adopted as his ward, and you know the rest is history, I suppose.

After Kori told me she was pregnant, I decided to tie the knot with her, and make her my wife. Our wedding wasn't big as Bruce and Diana's but it still kind of big and I thank the Titans for that. When Kori started showing signs of her pregnancy, I asked my step-mom if she could send Kori to Themyscira, to guarantee her's and Mary's safety. Diana would update me on her pregnancy every week or two and I would visit everyone three weeks. Then the time came when her water broke and she was ready to deliver our baby, she was transferred to the Watchtower. Where baby, Mary was born. Kori liked my mother's name for our daughter but she wanted our daughter to know that there wasn't anything wrong with being half Tamaranian, so we spelled her name, Mar'i. I honestly like that spelling better.

However due to safety reasons, they were transported back to Themsycira. For two years, we raised our daughter together. Vic was working on the Watchtower's security systems while Kori was delivering the baby and the security system wasn't going to be finished for a year. Luckily Jump City rarely had criminals, so luckily Garfield and Rachel took care of Jump City... Until she got pregnant with their child. They followed the same steps like Kori and I, so she was relocated to Themsycira, and I let them catch up on lost time. I was back in Jump City and I visited Gotham, from time to time, to check up on the circus.

Haley's health was deteriorating in front of me and I wanted to give him the best medical help possible, but he felt that it was his time to go. Although I didn't want him to die, I respected his decision, and before Kori was transported to Themsycira. I threw Haley one hell of a "send-off" by letting him see the acrobatic stunts of the last "Flying Grayson". Also it was the first time I even attempted my family's stunts since I was 12 years old. I guess after years of battling cancer, Haley died happily knowing that his life wasn't wasted. After his death and waiting for five months, I searched for a new ringleader. Eventually I hired a new ringleader but I had to find dates for the circus to perform on and I fortunately found dates during the summer in California. Then that's when I heard Kori's water broke and I was beamed up to the Watchtower to catch the precious moment.

I was beginning to get bored in Jump City, Vic and Garfield saw that in me. I wanted to move to Blüdhaven but I knew that city was a terrible place to raise a family. So I guess, I will visit Gotham still; I might even take Mar'i there myself for patrolling the streets. Since I became Nightwing, I started becoming less strict on certain things. You could say that's apart of my personality.

Then we heard Rachel's water broke and we left for the Watchtower. The next thing you know, I'm seeing Rachel carry their baby, named Paine. As for Vic and Sarah, they prefer to keep on taking "baby steps" and they are still continuing to date.

You could say everything was going perfectly in our lives but then I heard _his_ name out in the streets of Jump City. I was pissed that _he _was out here in Jump City, I didn't even bother telling anyone about _his _return. I was angered that _he _would dare come out of the shadows and crawl his way out to my city! I will search the world to find the son of a bitch! I want to make sure _he _goes away... Permanently.


	2. Nightwing's Decision

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, they're owned by DC Comics.**

I just got back from patrolling Jump City and I received some valuable information. Information on a man I've been hunting ever since _he _popped his head out whatever hole it came out of Gotham! After years of trying to look for _him_, I finally found him selling black market weapons to Deathstroke. After six long years of searching for _him_, _you've _made your mistake, and you will not elude me, again. I exit the evidence room and I see Kori walking towards me, "Mar'i had another nightmare." She was worried about our daughter as this is the tenth time this week where she had a nightmare, but what is it about this time?

"I'll go check up on her." I walk away from my wife and enter the room containing my daughter, "Mar'i, what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"I had another nightmare, dad." She told me an answer I already knew.

I sat next to her, "What was your nightmare about this time?"

"I saw you and mom die, and I couldn't do a thing about!" She hugs me but I'm stunned by her nightmare. "Please don't die, daddy!" Her hug becomes tighter and I feel the air in my lungs begin to disappear, then she releases her hug.

"My little, Tamaranian princess." I touch her shoulders, "Mommy and I won't die, now your highness, I think it's time for you to get some beauty sleep." I kiss her forehead and I begin to walk away.

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" I turn around, knowing there was no way in deterring her otherwise. "Can you tell me more about my grandparents? Not Grandpa Bruce and Grandma Diana, but your circus parents." She asks so innocently.

"It started way before you, mommy, and I were even born..." I begin the story of my parents.

***TT***

"Thank you, Rachel." I tell my best friend.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, he's acting like he was when he was searching for Deathstroke, so many years ago." I said worried about my husband's spiral towards madness, I hug Rachel, and I walk to Mar'i's room to check up on Richard. Mar'i's nightmares are not real. They've all been staged, faked. I've been asking Rachel to cast some sort of nightmare spell on her, so Richard could leave the evidence room, giving me the opportunity to try to discover what he's been hiding from all of us. He started showing signs of obsession last week and I was worried he was looking for Deathstroke, but I was dead wrong. He was looking for Tony Zucco, the murderer of his parents. A crime lord back in Gotham City but recently he began selling after market weapons to people like Deathstroke. I have to confront Richard about this situation!

"Then we would perform death defying stunts and everyone would cheer for us! The end." I overhear him wish our daughter good night and he leaves her room.

"Richard, I'm worried about you." I tell him.

"What do you mean, Kori?"

"Does, Tony Zucco ring a bell to you?" I state.

"How do... The nightmares, Rachel conjured them up." His inner detective puts together all the puzzle pieces, "That gave you time to go through the Evidence Room and go through all the files to find out this information! Kori, what the hell?! That's personal information!" He yells at me but not loud enough to disturb the sleep of Mar'i.

"Richard, you're acting like you were hunting for Deathstroke! Your obsessed, again!"

"He killed my PARENTS!" He yelled really loud and he left in anger, "I'm doing this for our daughter!" He threw smoke at the ground and he was gone in the next second.

I begin to walk to my room, to search for a communicator to the Justice League. I contact my mother-in-law to see if she could relay me towards Bruce. I believe he could talk sense into Richard.

***TT***

I'm running free style on random buildings, looking for Tony, then I receive a call from... Batman? "What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"Don't go after Tony Zucco, don't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Stuff it, Batman! You and your stone, cold heart; you couldn't possibly know how I feel!" I drop the communicators (Titans and Justice League) and I continue my search for Tony, knowing that Kori told Bruce. I will go after him and no one will stop me!

I venture towards an old manufacturing plant and I see Tony selling black market weapons. I see General Immortus, Deathstroke, Control Freak, Killer Moth, Brother Blood, and a couple of mob bosses who are also here. Tony presents some sort of heavy-weight weapon that needs to be operated with two weapons, one would think that this weapon is not worth buying due to its weight. However Tony demonstrates the weapon and if this weapon gets out there, it'll will be the end of Jump City as we know it.

I decide to descend over the meeting with all the villains getting scared and trying to challenge to a fist fight. I scared whatever life General Immortus had in his immortal life, easily took down Control Freak, Killer Moth, the mob bosses, and Brother Blood, leaving Deathstroke. Although he was real challenge, I use my eskrima sticks ability to shock someone, and temporarily knock out Deathstroke.

I see Tony running into a room and I follow suit. As I enter the room, I see him point a pistol at me, and I glare at him. Just as he was about to shoot, I was too fast for his trigger finger to touch the trigger, and I take off the lever-action so he wouldn't be able to use the pistol. "Tony Zucco!" I said menacingly and I punched him to the ground. "You are the coward who killed John and Mary Grayson!"

"That was a lifetime ago!"

"Yes, my lifetime. You took them without mercy or regret and in cold blood, Zucco!" I walk closer to him while he tries to crawl away.

"H... H... How do you know this? How could you possibly?"

"I know because I watched it happen! I know because I'm the son of the parents you murdered!" I remove my mask, "I am Dick Grayson!"

The look of a heart attack appears on his face, "No, no, oh no!" He gets up and tries to hit me but I catch his punch. I then proceed to punch him in the face for at least ten punches, then I pin him against the wall, and I glare at his soul.

What to do, what to do? Should I slit his throat or should I drop him to his death? So many things to do, but he's a fragile old man; I wouldn't be able to subject him to the tortures of those who he has killed. That's a shame. _"NO! God almighty, no. It'd too damned easy! All we ever wanted to do was kill him. A day doesn't go by were we think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then... End him."_I remember what I told Jason all those years ago. I start letting go of my grip I had on him and I remember the oath I took as Robin; to never kill under any circumstances, no matter what the person did. _"But if we do that, if we allow ourselves to go down into that place, we'll never come back."_Mar'i, Kori!

Then I fully let go of Tony and he runs towards other villains, "Guys, you gotta help me! Way back when, I killed two circus acrobats, and their son is back for revenge! Their son is Nightwing!" I put back my mask on.

"Hahaha!" A mobster laughed at Tony.

"What's so funny?" Tony asks worryingly.

"So you're the reason for Nightwing being on our backs!" Deathstroke told him and he hits Tony and he is joined by every other criminal. They punched Tony towards me, knocking him out, and they remember I was here in the first place. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you." He told me and all the villains runs towards me and I take out my eskrima sticks. I wait for them to come to me and I start hitting them with every ounce of frustration I have! I think I break Control Freak's arm, Killer Moth's wings, and I give Brother Blood a minor concussion. I throw smoke bombs to hide me, so I can knock out the mobsters with machine guns. I throw two more smoke bombs at them and I activate the infrared mode on my mask. I jump down to knock them out easily and I deactivate infrared mode.

I notice Deathstroke going for the after market weapon and I follow him to make sure he doesn't get the chance to use it. By the time he gets it and points it at me, I push the weapon up, and he fires it. The blast hits the roof of the building and we all start to evacuate the building. Then the building crumbles before my eyes and I notice Tony didn't get outside. So I go back to the now destroyed manufacturing plant and I see Tony under a pile of rubble; so I lift some of the rubble off of him. "Funny... because I started you off as Nightwing. Those other thugs made me pay. Yeah, I... I guess you got me after all." He softly spoke as he was dieing from the building collapsing on him. I walk away from the destroyed building and I return to the Tower.


	3. Apology

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. I do not the character Paine, she belongs to Pizet.**

Before I could go back to Titans' Tower, I pick up the communicators that I dropped. After I pick up the communicators, I finally reach the tower, and I notice that Batman is in the Rec Room. He looks at me with a sense of relief, "I understand why you didn't want to go after Zucco." I to talk to him, "You were right, y'know, cautioning me to not go after Zucco. You knew I'd take it too personally."

"It wasn't that, Richard. It wasn't that at all. Zucco's taken so much, caused you so much pain. I couldn't stand the thought that he might... take you, too." He states and we embrace in a hug.

After Bruce and I hug, I search for Kori, but I want to check up on Mar'i, first. I wanted to make sure she was fully asleep but as usual, she could never sleep until Kori and I are home together. "Still not sleeping, yet? What's wrong your highness?" I ask her.

"I overheard you talking to Mommy about the man who killed your parents. I'm worried that you might've... killed him." She was scared about my actions.

I pull my daughter into a hug, "Mar'i remember this, justice and revenge are not the same thing. Also, if you allow yourself to go down into that place, you'll never come back."

"What happened tonight?"

"I'm back, aren't I?" I smile at her and she smiles back at me. "Where is your mother, by the way?"

"I think she's on the roof." I nod at her and release her from the hug and I head for the roof.

I see Garfield, while I was walking to the stairs, "Dude, you're totally sleeping in the dog house, tonight!" He states.

"Shut up, don't tell me my fate. I'm not sleeping in the dog house!" I spat back at him but he still laughs at me. Then I proceed to walk up the stairs to find Kori sitting down, crying about the events from earlier. "Kori?" I ask; she looks at me, pissed at me. She flies towards me, green fire in her eyes. "I"m sorry," I hug my wife. "I'm sorry, for yelling at you when you had the right to know, putting myself in danger, and most importantly; almost dieing, forcing you raise Mar'i alone." She hugs me tighter but not tight enough to make me lose oxygen.

We walked down the stairs to make sure our daughter is sleeping well. As we were about to enter the room, I see Rachel and Garfield putting their daughter to bed, "Can you make sure Mar'i is sleeping, please?" Kori asks.

"Sure thing." Garfield tells us.

After two minutes of waiting, "Sleeping harder than Garfield." Rachel confirms.

"Hey!" He happens to shout a whisper, "That was only one time that I slept for two days!" We all started laughing.

"Thank you, friends!" Kori tells them and we walk to our room.

Just as I'm about to enter the room, I'm stopped by my wife, "Kori, what's going on?" I ask.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight, mister!" She closes the door and switches the password to Tamaranian wording. If it was saying words in Tamaranian, I wouldn't have a problem with it, but I don't know how to spell in her language.

"Why am I sleeping on the couch?" I ask, kind of knowing the answer.

"You made me cry, I want you to think about your actions."

"Can I at least get my..." She throws my pajamas, two pillows, and a blanket at me. "Okay, that was pretty fast." I mutter and I walk to the bathroom to quickly change out of my uniform and into my pajamas. Then I exit the bathroom and I perform a walk of shame to the Rec Room, only to see Garfield sitting down with pillows and a blanket. "What did you do to Rachel to make you sleep in the dog house?"

"I accidentally woke up Paine while she was sleeping and I couldn't put her back to sleep until five minutes ago." A quick pause from him, "This sucks!"

I nod at him, "Agreed but at least you didn't make Rachel cry."

"Dude, that's an automatic loss for you! Remember, you're not married to a half-demon who could send you some bacon filled dimension." He shudders at the thought.

"My wife could break me into two if she wanted to!" I reply to him.

He stands up and walks to the refrigerator, "You want a cold one?" I nod at him to give a cold brewski and he hands me mine, and we both open our brewskis at the same time. "To the dog house!" He says sarcastically while raising his brewski.

"To being married!" I raise mine.

"To having kids!"

"To being whipped! BOOYA!" We turn around to see Vic with an evil grin on his face. "I'm barely getting started, y'all!" Great, now he's going to get his revenge for all the times we've made fun of him, and his situations. I have a feeling we won't hear the end this.

The End

**A/N: I would like to thank Xxsnow dreamxX for the reviews!**


End file.
